1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma lighting bulb, and more particularly, to a plasma lighting bulb blocking electromagnetic waves. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing a plasma lighting bulb that can efficiently block electromagnetic waves.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A plasma lighting system is a lighting device formed by sealing gas and a lighting material within a vacuum bulb and, then, forming plasma by using microwaves, thereby producing a light closest to natural light.
Since lighting occurs by the microwaves, in the plasma lighting system, high-frequency electromagnetic waves must be applied to the lighting bulb.
However, such electromagnetic waves have the tendency to be spatially diffused, thereby disturbing the peripheral devices. Accordingly, a plasma lighting system capable of blocking such electromagnetic waves is increasingly in demand.